


I'd Catch a Grenade For You

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think you get to pick out "our song". That's not how it works."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Catch a Grenade For You

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dislike song!fic but this is more 'inspired by' and not actually torturing my audience with the lyrics strewn all over the story. Yes, it's a slightly silly song (I'm not judging! I like it.) and I laughed the first time I heard it, but it has a beat and you can bop your head to it. 
> 
> I wish I was a vidder because I would totally make a Steve/Danny vid to it.

Danny screwed up his face and pointed to the camoflauge decorated earbuds in his ears that were attached to Steve's iPod. "Why am I listening to this drivel, again, Steven?" 

"Would you just be quiet a minute and give it a chance?" Steve answered hotly. Maybe this had been a dumb idea.

Danny throws him a look. "I am not seeing the purpose in this yet. Will there be a point to this soon? Possibly today?"  

"Did you hit the chorus yet?"

"No."

"Then shut up and wait for it." 

Yeah, this was going well. He'd known going in that this would be a difficult op seeing as his and Danny's musical tastes mixed like oil and water but he'd been unusually optimistic. Twenty minute make-out sessions in the middle of the day, completely uninterrupted, did that to him. Maybe the after effects of being in the throes of passion had caused a miscalculation.  

There had been that whole "Hey, let's watch a WWII documentary and snuggle" debacle right after Danny had french kissed him the first time. The turning your tonsils inside out kind of frenching. It had sounded good to him at the time he tried explaining to Danny, as he chased out of the house after him trying to stop him from leaving. Really, a guy tries to be romantic and does he get a thank you? He does not.

Danny looks as if he's about to complain again, then suddenly holds up a finger. "Here we go," he says, indicating the artist had just launched into the chorus. A few beats later and his mouth did some interesting movements. Like he was trying to stop himself from saying something. He listened through to the end, Steve watching him, and then turned off the iPod and took out the earbuds.

Steve tried to gauge his reaction. He hadn't expected Danny to throw himself into his arms afterwards exactly, not realistically anyway, but he didn't expect whatever Danny was giving him now, either. What was that? Amusement? 

"Well?"  

"Well," said Danny back, "it's a song alright."  

Steve's face fell. "Fine. It was stupid. Nevermind." He held his hand out for his music player impatiently. And possibly pouted his lips a little.

Danny reacted instantly. "Oh hey, c'mon now. I was kidding."

Steve looked at his shoes and pushed his bottom lip out. "You didn't like it."

"Look, would you just...ok, first put your lip back where it goes." Steve pressed both his lips into a thin line. 

"Oh, yes. Much better. Very attractive," Danny gestured. Steve had crossed his arms in classic defense mode.

"You sensitive right now?" Danny asked him, tongue firmly planted in cheek, throwing Steve's own words on a previous occasion back at him. Steve refused to think that was funny. Or cute. Because it wasn't.

"Little bit, yeah." Danny sucked for making him crack a smile and play along. 

Danny huffed out a husky laugh. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm touched, really. It's so...you. If I didn't have personal knowledge that you were a caveman with limited verbal skills I might think you actually had something to do with those lyrics. Blunt, colorful, and straight to the point." 

Steve beamed. "However," Danny added, "I don't think you get to pick out "our song". That's not how it works. These things have to happen spontaneously."  

Steve's handsome features fell again. "Oh what, and I suppose you would have picked Bon Jovi or something? Living On a Prayer?" 

Danny snorted. "You wish. More like Bad Medicine, you ape. And I repeat, you don't get to pick our song. You have to just let it happen."

"Well, if we go by your rules, then our song would be Sexy Eyes."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Don't joke. You ever play that on purpose and I will leave you so fast your thigh holsters will spin." 

Steve raised a hand in defeat. No use getting Danny all riled up and ruining the nice buzz they had going from their impromptu lazy make out session. 

Danny walked up to him, reached for the back of his head, and quickly pulled it down for a quick kiss to his forehead. "I should've known you'd choose a love song called Grenade. You do realize the rest of the song besides the chorus is about an evil, cold hearted, back stabbing woman, right?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the ironic entertainment value."

"Right." He playfully thumped Steve on the chest. "At least it wasn't The Battle Hymn of the Republic." 

Steve nodded. "Or Celine Dion. That Titanic song is a classic, though."

Danny stopped and looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Titanic?"

"What," Steve shrugged. "It had boats in it." 

Danny just shook his head at him and left the room. 

Two weeks later they had another unusually slow day of no running or gunning for their lives. Chin had the radio playing while he messed around with the smart table. Danny walked by just as the opening bars of "Grenade" filtered through the air. Chin reached out to change the tuner when Danny barked at him. 

"Don't touch that! Leave it on. I like it." 

Chin looked at him oddly but Danny waved him off as he brought a file into Steve's office for his partner to look over. 

"That's my song," he said as he passed Steve standing in the doorway.

Steve didn't even try to hide his smile as he followed him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Grenade by Bruno Mars. Story title is taken from the lyrics and is not mine. Celine Dion's pride was not harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
